


The Wedding Date

by Rose711



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's cousin is getting married, and the wedding helps him realize what he truly wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Date

Zach nervously rushed around his uncle’s house on Long Island making sure he had everything.

Zach’s family was in New York for his cousin’s wedding. His entire extended family was there and he had seen some of them at the rehearsal dinner. Although he loved spending time with them, especially his little cousins, he tried to limit the amount of time he saw them to try and avoid certain questions.

“Let’s go, Peyton,” Zach loudly whispered as he ran past the room they were sharing. He stopped to check his hair in the hallway mirror before yelling for his mom. 

“Mom! Peyton and I are going to go. We’re taking the rental car and are going to pick up the gift for Josh and Jamie that I got,” Zach said quickly. Not giving his mom time to argue, he continued, “You and dad can ride with the rest of the family, there is enough room in their cars. We’ll meet you there.”

He planned it all out and hoped that his mom didn’t argue with him. But even if she did, he would fight her on it as she would most likely cave. He knew that the last thing she wanted on the wedding day was her family arguing.

He was right; his mom reluctantly agreed. Zach gave her a hug and kissed her cheek as he yelled to Peyton, who followed him out of the house confused. Zach had not filled Peyton in on the plan, just telling him that he needed to get ready early and that he would be riding with him. If he had timed it right, he had almost a couple hours to play with before everyone was supposed to be at the wedding.

“What did you get Josh and Jamie?” Peyton asked excitedly as he got into the car and buckled his seat belt.

“Nothing.”

“But you said we were going to pick up their present.” 

“Yeah…we’re not,” Zach said with a small smile. He looked over at Peyton as he pulled into the road. Peyton was actually an integral part of his plan as Zach figured it wouldn’t look as suspicious if his brother went with him thus eliminating some questions and possible arguments. Plus there wasn’t enough room in his aunt and uncle’s cars for Peyton and his parents.

“We’re going to pick up Frankie,” Zach said, drawing out the sentence. 

“Really?!” Peyton squealed. Zach had to giggle in response. There were few things that made him happier than his brother, and the fact that Peyton practically worshipped Frankie made his heart swell. 

“Yup! We’re going to go into the city and pick him up and then go up to the wedding.”

“Awesome!” Peyton nearly yelled before turning serious. “Mom and dad are going to flip.”

“Yeah, probably,” Zach admitted before glancing over at Peyton, who was looking back at him worriedly. “But it will be fine. They’ll just be surprised at first and then they’ll get over it. They like him now.”

Zach took a deep breath and realized he was trying to convince himself of that as much as he was Peyton. Although he really did think it would be fine. His parents knew the nature of his relationship with Frankie and although they were still struggling, they accepted it.

The brothers talked about Frankie for a couple more minutes before Peyton turned on the radio and they sang at the top of their lungs the rest of the way.

Just about 40 minutes and no traffic later, they pulled up to Frankie’s apartment building in Manhattan. 

Zach buzzed Frankie’s apartment to let him know they were there and once they were on the elevator, Zach couldn’t contain his excitement. He hadn’t seen Frankie in a month but it seemed like so much longer. Peyton looked at Zach with a goofy smile before exiting on Frankie’s floor. 

When they got to the door, Zach didn’t even have a chance to knock before it flung open. Frankie grabbed Zach and pulled him inside, immediately attaching their lips and pushing him against the wall. Peyton laughed as he walked into the apartment and shut the door behind him. 

“Hi,” Zach said softly after breaking the kiss, looking Frankie up and down with lust in his eyes. 

“Hi,” Frankie answered with a giddy smile before pulling Zach in for a hug.

“I missed you. You look amazing,” Zach said.

“I missed you, too. And it’s only a suit,” Frankie giggled. It had been too long since he had Zach in his arms.

“It doesn’t matter, you always take my breath away.” Frankie looked at Zach with an amused look. Zach didn’t usually get this mushy, but figured it was the fact that they were going to a wedding.

“Uhh, guys…” Peyton stammered from several feet away.

Zach and Frankie whirled around, forgetting that Peyton was there.

“Peyton! Hi! Oh my gosh, you look so cute!” Frankie gushed as he went over to give him a big hug. 

Peyton laughed as he hugged Frankie back. Zach shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall with a proud smile. He loved watching his two favorite people interact.

“Alright, babe, are you ready to go?” Zach asked Frankie.

“Yes!” Frankie exclaimed as he unplugged his phone from the charger. Before he got to the door, however, he paused. 

“Zach, are you sure this is a good idea?” Frankie was ecstatic when Zach asked him to be his date to the wedding. He realized it was a big step, they would essentially be coming out as a couple to Zach’s entire extended family. They had talked about how nice it would be to be out in the open, but they didn’t really talk about the potential consequences.

“No,” Zach admitted without hesitation. Frankie immediately looked anxious, but before he could open his mouth to say something, Zach continued. “But my family needs to see how serious this relationship is, how much you mean to me.”

“Plus it is National Coming Out Day,” Zach added through nervous laughter.

Frankie smiled as he enveloped Zach in a hug. Zach melted at Frankie’s touch and sighed contently. 

“Okay, as long as you’re sure you want to do this, I will be by your side,” Frankie said supportively.

“I want to do this. I love you,” Zach said as he pulled Frankie in for one last kiss. “Alright, let’s go! If we are late my parents will kill us before anyone has the chance to see you!”

Peyton and Zach walked toward the elevator as Frankie locked his door. They hopped in the car and Frankie directed Zach toward the highway entrance. After about 15 minutes, Frankie gasped, suddenly anxious again. 

“Zach, does anyone know I’m coming?! It’s a wedding, an extra person can’t just show up!”

Zach laughed lightly. “Don’t you trust me, babe?” He looked over at Frankie who did not look amused. 

“Yes, Frankie, Josh and Jamie know you’re coming. They’re the only ones, but they’re the only ones that matter.” 

Frankie sighed as Zach reached over and grabbed his hand. 

“What if some members of your family freak out and cause a scene?” Frankie was really worried, but Zach couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. Usually he was the one with all the fears.

“Zach! I’m serious. This could be bad.” 

Zach knew what Frankie was getting at. 

“I’m here, I’m in this. You’re not getting rid of me. If someone says something, I will only run into your arms. Got it?”

Zach brought Frankie’s hand up to his lips and lightly kissed it. Frankie couldn’t suppress a smile as his heart melted. 

“And no one wants to ruin this day for Josh and Jamie, so everyone will be on their best behavior. And if anything is iffy, you can just be you and charm your way into everyone’s hearts.”

Frankie relaxed and leaned back into the seat.

“I do think everything will be fine,” Peyton said from the backseat. Zach shot Peyton a grateful smile through the rearview mirror. They then spent the rest of the ride singing to the radio and laughing at Frankie’s stories. 

They arrived at the venue with about a half hour to spare and Zach silently congratulated himself on the timing. He parked the car and shut off the engine but none of them got out.

“You guys ready?!” Peyton asked a little too cheerfully as Frankie and Zach turned to look at him.

“Zach, wait,” Frankie said as he turned to the man he loved, “won’t there be cameras?” Frankie was worried again. 

“Yeah, but I honestly don’t think anyone will take pictures of us, they’ll understand. They’re my family, this is a family wedding, this is not the red carpet for the Grammy’s!” Zach answered, hoping to ease some of Frankie’s stress. He wasn’t used to reassuring Frankie but deep down he was glad that Frankie confided his fears in him. “But if everyone is taking a lot of pictures, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Frankie pulled Zach in for a quick kiss. “You’re right, it’ll be fine.” Frankie took a deep breath and smiled. He was thrilled that he was with Zach at a family wedding; it meant the world to him. Frankie was really just worried about Zach freaking out and taking five steps back in their relationship. But after everything they had been through, Frankie was confident that they had started a new chapter and they could handle anything thrown at them.

The three of them climbed out of the car and started walking into the building where the ceremony would take place. Zach interlaced his fingers with Frankie’s and put his other hand on Peyton’s shoulder.

Someone Zach didn’t recognize opened the door for the group and Zach led the three of them inside, laughing at something Frankie had said. However, the laughing quickly stopped when they came face to face with his parents. 

“Mom, dad. Hi,” Zach stammered. 

Frankie looked over at Zach and Peyton, both of who looked terrified. It was now his turn to calm them down. 

“Jill, Kevin, it’s good to see you both again,” Frankie said sweetly, breaking the silence. He extended his hand to Kevin who shook it apprehensively. 

Zach was about to start defending himself when Frankie squeezed his hand. Zach stayed calm – after all, nothing had been said yet – and gave his parents time to collect their thoughts.

However, before either of his parents could say anything his cousins, aunt and uncle who he hadn’t seen in several years came up to them. They all hugged and exchanged pleasantries before Zach introduced Frankie to them as his boyfriend. After the initial shock that Zach could see on their faces, Frankie charmed them just like Zach knew he would. Several minutes and a few more introductions later, Zach was alone with his parents, Frankie and Peyton. 

“I didn’t know you were bringing Frankie,” his mom said quietly but fiercely. “You could have warned us.”

Zach did feel a little bad that he sprung this on his parents, because they were going to be the ones bombarded with most of the questions. But he also knew that “surprising” them was the only way that Frankie would be allowed at the wedding. 

“Everyone brings a date to a wedding, and since I actually have someone in my life that I wanted to share this with, I invited him,” Zach said forcefully but without anger.

His dad sighed and softly smiled. “We’re going to take our seats; we’ll save you boys a couple.” Zach was different when he was around Frankie. He was happy and confident and his parents saw that. In the big scheme of things, that’s all they wanted for him.

Zach thanked them and turned to Frankie who let out a small laugh. Zach was right, his mom didn’t want to cause a scene at the wedding. Zach would probably hear about it later, but right now everything was perfect.

Zach started to lead Frankie to their seats, when his little cousins ran up rattling off greetings and questions. It was only after one of them said Frankie’s name that Zach realized they were talking to Frankie, not him. Everyone really was enamored by Frankie. 

“Peyton has told us all about you,” one of Zach’s cousins exclaimed to Frankie. “That’s so cool you get to be on TV all the time!” Frankie laughed and looked at Zach who was staring at him amazed.

Frankie entertained their questions and showed them a video of his sister on tour before an announcement was made that the ceremony was about to start. 

Zach and Frankie took their seats next to Zach’s parents just as the wedding processional started. 

As the ceremony progressed, Zach couldn’t help but notice how happy and in love Josh and Jamie seemed. They looked like they couldn’t wait to begin this next phase of their lives. As they began reciting their handwritten vows, Zach fought back the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He thought about Frankie and their relationship. He thought about the disasters they had been through as well as the euphoric moments. He thought about the love and contentment he felt. He looked over at Frankie and kissed him on the cheek. Frankie squeezed his hand and smiled in return, his own tears in his eyes. 

Zach was no longer confused about his feelings for Frankie or what future he wanted, and he hadn’t been for a while. They had both given up on their relationship multiple times, but he felt strongly that that wouldn’t happen again. He was ready to commit; they were ready to commit. 

Zach was still worried about being able to handle certain things, but he realized that with Frankie by his side, he could handle anything. The hope and excitement he felt for their future was overwhelming.

Zach leaned over to Frankie as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. He cupped Frankie’s chin in his hand, turned his head and kissed him passionately.

“Our wedding is next.”


End file.
